


A slimy situation~

by Kanra_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lust, M/M, Multi, Other, Pinning werwolves, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles gets in trouble and calls the wolves, the find him in an interesting situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A slimy situation~

"Guys! Hurry it up a little!" Scott was shocked. Fifteen minutes ago, Stiles had called panicked and going on about tentacles and sweet caves. Lydia, genius she is, knew how to track Stiles's cell and figure out where he was, as he was too panicked to say. Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Derek, Isaac, and Erica arrived at an abandoned Butcher's store a short while after. It was dark, and smelled like death at first, but as they walked further in a sweet scent started to take over. After finding a trap door in the floor at the very back, with stairs leading downward, they could hear panicked grunts and gasping. Stiles.....and something else. They had rushed down the dim corridor, claws out and eyes glowing...only to find Stiles, hands restricted above his head by what looked like a dark pink, almost red, tentacle. 

Stiles's feet were barely touching the floor, his shirt was lifted enough by the way his back arched to show off a pale stomach with part of his happy trail visible above the line of his jeans hanging low on his hips. His hair was messy and his cheeks were flushed, and Stiles licked his lips and gasped in relief apron seeing them. "Guys! Oh thank God!" He yelled, panting. There were many tentacles around Stiles, some slithering along his jeans and arms or just hovering around him. A clear sort of liquid was dripping from the tentacles, and the ones wrapped around Stiles legs were pulling his tight jeans down slightly to expose more pale flesh. 

Jaws hit the floor. Scott went bug eyed, and be heard Jackson and Derek choke on their own tongues. Beside him Erica went red in the face and Isaac was grinning hard. Boyd politely averted his eyes, and Lydia took out her phone to text someone-probably Deaton, in an incredibly bored manner even though she was blushing. Everyone was stunned. Expecting their sarcastic, smart friend to be in danger they had instead found a fucking wet dream. Sure, Stiles was a little odd at times, loud, and even just a little rude he wasn't very popular because not many cared enough to look at all his great qualities at first. That didn't mean he wasn't hot. His eyes were like Sun lit whiskey, and he had perfect dick sucking lips, a slim body, with strong broad shoulders, and nice round ass he was,on the worse of days, hot. And everyone knew it, even if they didn't show it much. 

"Guys? What the Hell are you looking at? Hey me down please! Seriously this thing might try to eat me or something!" Stiles was still panting, probably from slight panic, and his begging them to help him wasn't exactly helping to look any less like something from porn. It was like a werewolf gang-bang just waiting to happen, as if they were in some Japanese porno. "It's harmless." said Lydia. "Dr Deaton says it's an ancient European being that feeds off of dead animals. It's not poisonous and it doesn't eat anything but the already dead animals, never a human body. It won't hurt you,stiles, and the only reason it has you is because it's curious about you. It's called an OniTen." Scott sighed in relief. "Okay. So don't kill it then. If it's curious it'll probably let Stiles go soon anyway." 

"What!? No! I don't wanna be held up like this, please just get me down! It's been, like, an hour now and the slime tingles." Jackson snorted, trying to appear casual even though the hot scent of arousal was pouring off him in waves. "Dont be such a wimp Stilinsky! It doesn't even look creepy." Stiles cheeks flushed darker, and his eyes seemed to burn with irritation as he looked at Jackson opening his mouth to reply. He looked stunning, and he probably would have said something sharp and smart if a tentacle and hadn't shoved its way into his mouth right then. 

Stiles moaned, surprised, and his eyes closed. Arching his back further, Stiles's jeans slid a little lower down his hips and he tugged at where his arm were restricted. Scott's own jeans going tight, he stared in shock at his best friend getting his mouth violated by a curious tentacle monster. A thump was heard, and Scott turned just barely managing to take his eyes off Stiles to see Jackson passed out on the floor with a thin stream of blood tricking out his nose. 

They got Stiles down, eventually....


End file.
